two can keep a secret
by spiritualnekohime4
Summary: America and 2!P England. Alfred finds out a horrifying secret due to Arthur's change.


**Neko-chan: This is gonna be a dark hetalia story with 2!P Arthur and Alfred Enjoy~**

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Alfred was in the house he shared with Arthur, walking around in their room. He had been asking himself one question: _What's wrong with Arthur?_ He had been acting strange all week. At first, Alfred just thought he just wanted to be different, since he was starting the dress weird. He was starting to dress in a pink dress shirt, a purply vest and a bright blue bow tie. Then he caught him making cupcakes that actually looked good. Alfred was about to eat it, when Arthur just gave him a creepy, slightly caring smile. "Not today love, you can't have a cupcake. They aren't perfect yet." said Arthur, still smiling and ushered Alfred out of the kitchen. Before he actually left, Alfred turned around and hid behind the wall. He watched Arthur make a second batch, but something strange happened. Alfred saw his Arthur pull something out of a cabinet. He couldn't read the label, but he thought it said warning in big red letters. _I bet it was nothing_ thought Alfred quietly running upstairs to his room. He didn't see Arthur watch him climb the stairs, a smile on his face, whispering "_Don't worry love. I'll let you try one. People are always saying they're to die for._"

It had been two days since he made cupcakes, and while Alfred was pacing in his room deep in thought, he didn't notice Arthur coming up to him. "Alfred love." said Arthur. All of sudden hearing Arthur had spooked Alfred. "Sorry love, didn't mean to frighten you. But I have something to tell you." Alfred had calmed down, looking up to see Arthur's bright emerald eyes, but when he looked up, he saw not emerald but cerulean eyes. Now Alfred was fully alert and suspicious. "Love, did you hear me? I said I have something to tell you." Alfred, curious, just said, "Sure." "You have to promise not to tell, alright love?" asked Arthur. "Alfred, not understanding, just nodded and said, "I promise." "Do you swear on your life?" "What's with the questions? I solemnly swear on my life."

"My name is not Arthur. I am Oliver Kirkland. Arthur has left this place for good. I did this for you, love." said Arthur, hope in his bright blue eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Alfred, worry and fear evident in his voice.

"I got rid of him so we could be together."

"What do you mean you got rid of him?"

"He will no longer be bothering us. But don't worry, I gave him a decent funeral." Arthur replied, a happily.

"What did you do to his body!" yelled Arthur.

"I told you not to worry love. He was decent enough to bury in the woods. Now don't tell anybody this secret. You do know that two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Said Arthur, telling his threat with his sick smile still on his face.

He them kissed Alfred full on the lips, Alfred not struggling, his body paralyzed from the shock of finding out what happened to his lover. After the kiss, Arthur left Alfred in the room saying, "Don't worry, you will soon get to try my to die for cupcakes," giggling in an almost cute manner if he hadn't just admitted to killing Alfred's love.

Alfred tried to deal with what happened, but he just couldn't. He cried all night, and when Oliver tired to comfort him he cried harder.

* * *

The next day, it was clear to everyone that something was up. He wasn't as loud, he didn't playfully argue with who everybody thought was Arthur, and he didn't eat anything. Finally being worried enough, Kiku walked up to Alfred asking if he was okay. Alfred, to scared to say anything about Oliver, just said he was fine. "Are you sure Arfred? You don't rook do good." urged Kiku. "Don't worry, just been playing a few to many video games." lied Alfred. "Okay then. Prease take care of yourserf." Kiku said nodding before walking away. Alfred watched him, a slight smile on his face realizing that he had good friends. He didn't know that Oliver was watching him. He didn't find out until he was home alone with him.

"So, Alfred, what did you say to Kiku?" asked Oliver a knife hiding behind his back. "I promise I didn't say anything Oliver!" replied Alfred fearing what was going to happen next. "LIAR!" screamed Oliver, lunging at Alfred. He managed to stab Alfred in the leg. Alfred yelled in pain, but tried to ignore it, wanting to escape. He didn't make it very far. Oliver had managed to grab his hair and pulled him back. He forcibly kissed Alfred before using the knife and lightly and gently slit his throat. "Look what you've done love. I was hoping to kill you fast and painless but you just couldn't keep your big mouth shut could you love?" said Oliver, straddling Alfred's legs before plunging the knife into his stomach. Alfred, again, cried out in pain. The stabbing continued for awhile until Oliver kissed him again while plunging the knife into Alfred's heart. His screams were muffled from his lips still being connected to Oliver's. Oliver then broke the kiss and started to lick his neck wound. "You really taste good. Almost as good as you look." said Oliver, complimenting the way Alfreds blood tasted. "I'm going to have to keep some of this," replied Oliver, getting up and running downstairs to the kitchen. There he grabbed a bowl and climbed back upstairs.

He put some blood into the bowl saying "I told you two could keep a secret if one of us is dead." He then turned around. Behind him stood Kiku, his face angry, a katana in his hand, before Oliver could do anything, Kiku stabbed straight through the head killing him instantly. He left the strange England look-alike and went over to Alfred. "America. Prease wake up!" he insisted. Alfred opened up his eyes and said, "At least I can now be with Artie." before closing his eyes for good. Knowing he was to late, he called his friends and the rest of Alfred family and told them what happened. While looking around, he saw something sticking out from in between the mattresses. He pulled it out and saw it was a diary. The Japanese man turned to the most recent entry and read it. It said:

_April 23, 2012_

_I am going to die today. I know it. If anybody finds this, please capture the England look-alike. His actual name is Oliver and he killed Arthur and is going to kill me. He told me Artie was buried in the woods. Please find him and bury us together._

_Signed Alfred_

_P.S. We will miss you guys and we hope Oliver get punished for what he has done._

LaTeR oN tHaT wEeK~

Arthur was found and was burried alongside Alfred. Oliver was punished by being burned and leaving his ashed in the rain wash away for good.

**I hope you enjoyed it and i'm sorry it was so short. I got the idea while listening to Secret by the Pierces. Please review**


End file.
